Utahime Iori
|Iori Utahime}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. She is a first grade shaman and a teacher at Kyoto Magic Technical College. Appearance Personality Synopsis History Years ago, Utahime is conducting a mission with Mei Mei when they get trapped within the spirit's barrier. As the two discuss what to do, when Gojo shows up and frees them from the barrier. Utahime gets angry at Gojo, which cause her to not notice the spirit that is about to devour her. Getou shows up and summons a spirit that devours the spirit that is about to devour Utahime. Shoko then shows up and asks if Utahime is alright, which Utahime is glad to see her. After the mission is complete, Utahime and Mei Mei head back to the college. Goodwill Event Arc Utahime arrives at Tokyo along with the Kyoto students and staff, to attend to the Goodwill Event. As the Kyoto students start to insult one another, Utahime arrives and tells them to fight with each other. Utahime then wonders wear Gojo is, which Gojo arrives and reveals that Sukena's host, Yuji, is alive. Utahime then meets with Gojo, who tells her that their is a spy working with cursed spirit and that he wants her to investigate the Kyoto college for leads. When Utahime asks why he wants her to investigate since she could be the spy, Gojo replies that she doesn't have the nerve to which cause her to attack him. Utahime later meets up with the other staff member, to watch the event. Just before the event begins, Gojo has her make a speech to the student but doesn't give her enough time for one. While watching the event, Utahime wonders why the students just don't get along, which Gojo says that they get it from her. When Miwa is put to sleep by Toge, Utahime becomes worried and decides to go get her. When all the talismans burn red, they all thinks that their is an intruder. Utahime along with Gojo and Yoshinobu decide to head over to the site and deal with the problem. As the three head over to the site, they notice that a screen is covering the site which Utahime tells Gojo to head in before the site is fully covered. When Gojo says that the site is already covered, the three stop right in front of the screen. They decide to test out the screen and find out that Gojo is the only one that can't enter, both Utahime and Yoshinobu head inside. Once inside, the two encounter Juzo Kumiya and Yoshinobu decides to take him on. As Utahime heads towards the students, she encounters another intruder. When Mai and Nobara shows up to assist Utahime and the screen is lifted, their enemy decides to run away. Once the intruders have been dealt with, Utahime attends a meeting with the other staff members about what had happened. After the event is finished, Utahime heads back to Kyoto along with the students and staff. The Origin of Obedience Arc Days later, Utahime is contacts by Gojo, to find out if she had found any new information. Current Arc Otohime meets up Gojo, Nobaru, Megumi, and Yuji, and tells them that they suspends that Mechamaru being the mole. Otohime reveals that Mechamaru's real name is Kokichi Muta, and explains how his puppet manipulation ability works. As they reach the room were Kokichi is suppose to be at, they find out that he is not their and come to conclusion that Kokichi is the mole. Abilities Trivia *Utahime ranked 21st place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 1,369 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shaman Category:Kyoto Magic Technical College Category:Kyoto Magic Technical College Faculty Category:Teachers Category:Alive Category:Grade 1 Shaman